


Taint Me

by Got7hearts



Category: GOT7
Genre: Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Snake Bites Jaebum, Tattoo Artist Jaebum, Underage Jinyoung, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Got7hearts/pseuds/Got7hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung is seventeen when he falls in love with Jaebum, who is eight years older than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I don't know. I just had to write this. I really need Jaebum to bring the snake bites back!

Park Jinyoung is seventeen years old when he meets Im Jaebum, who is twenty-five years old. Park Jinyoung is pure as snow in everyone’s eyes, driven, over-achieving, the perfect son, the perfect student. He is the epitome of a parent’s dream. His classmates either adore him or hate him out of jealousy. He excels at everything and anything he does. But Jinyoung sometimes feels like he might fall under the pressure. Anyone would feel that way. Everyday in and out putting on a facade of perfection for everyone when you have imperfections just like everyone else.

 

Park Jinyoung is seventeen years old when his best friend Mark challenges him. “Ok show me yours and I’ll show you mines.” the blonde giggles, clenching their most recent exam in his hands. “Ugh just show me Mark.” Jinyoung whines. Mark laughs and hands his paper over to Jinyoung, he gazes over it and his face instantly conforms into a grimace. “Shit.” Jinyoung spits out.

 

Mark Tuan is Jinyoung’s best friend since elementary school. They have always been by each other’s side. Jinyoung can't remember a time when Mark was not there. He’s the only one who has ever witnessed Jinyoung in his most vulnerable states. But right now Mark has become a thorn in Jinyoung’s side as he glares down at his exam sheet. The blonde had bet his best friend that whoever scored the highest test score would have to do whatever dare the other told them to do.

 

And it seems Jinyoung had just lost.

 

“You lost by one point!?” Mark laughs as he peers down at the sheet Jinyoung had just handed him. “Shut up.” the raven haired boy groans. Jinyoung just knows Mark will make him do something stupid, something that he would never do but when Mark actually tells him what he wants him to do he almost chokes on his own lungs.

 

“What do you mean?” Jinyoung glares at the older boy. “You have to get a tattoo.” Mark laughs, high pitched and squeaky as always, kind of like a dolphin screech. Jinyoung does nothing but sit frozen in his seat glaring at his best friend who has just betrayed him in the worst way. “No. HELL NO. What...That’s not fair. That’s too much.” he whines. Mark just laughs and reminds him that if he doesn’t do it he’ll have to do his homework and buy his lunch for the rest of school year. “You have to. And it's not that big of deal. It's just a tattoo.” Mark pats his friend on the back.

 

It’s just a tattoo, he says, but Mark knows damn well this is something Jinyoung would absolutely never do. But he also knows that’s why Mark chose this as his dare, because it's something Jinyoung would never do.

 

Jinyoung spends the rest of the class grumbling to himself about losing the bet in the first place. Who loses by one point he thinks to himself. After class is over he gathers his books and notes and stuffs everything into his backpack. “So...When do you wanna do this? I know the perfect parlor.” Mark says as he sits on Jinyoung’s desk. The raven haired boy just glares at his friend at first, “Why do you even know...Ugh nevermind.” he gives up, throwing his bag over his shoulder and making his way into the hallways of their impeccable prep school.

 

The high school Mark and Jinyoung attend was created for the kids of the most prestigious. Everyone’s mother and father is some type of aristocrat. Everything about this school screams money and power. Perfectly selected decor and aesthetic, school lunches that cost more than most people’s salaries, and snobby, privileged kids littering the halls and classrooms.

 

“So where is this place?” Jinyoung groans as he walks ahead of Mark by a few steps. The blonde closes the gap between them and latches onto his arm. Jinyoung can’t stand the mischievous and menacing expression on Mark’s face and he can’t believe still that he lost the bet to him. “I’ll text you the address! We can go tomorrow.” Mark beams before running off to his next class. “See ya Jinyoungie!” he waves, leaving Jinyoung feeling defeated.

  
  


Jinyoung gets home later that day. He lets out a long sigh as his driver pulls up to his immaculate house that’s big enough to fit ten different families into it comfortably. He gets out, gravel crunching underneath his perfectly polished shoes as he makes his way to the main entrance. He’s greeted with his servants at the door as usual, everyday they’re there waiting on him, hand and foot. One of them takes his school jacket off and hangs it in the entrance closet for easy access so its ready when he runs out for school in the morning.

 

Jinyoung steps inside, running his fingers through his hair, loosing up his school tie as he makes his way to the counter where his favorite after school drink is already placed for his enjoyment. It's the same routine day in and day out. Jinyoung knows that he is one of the more fortune people in the world but sometimes he wonders what’s it's like on the other side. What it’s like to be free from the pressures of the pristine.

 

“How was school Jinyoung-ah.” he’s pulled out of his deep thoughts by the sound of his mother’s voice. She walks up to him and gives him a warm hug from behind and Jinyoung sinks into her warmth. “It was great mom. Just tired ya know.” he relaxes. Unlike with his father, who is more stern, he always feels the most comfortable around his mother, like he could tell her anything, but still there’s some things he would never. Like how he has these thoughts of running away and escaping sometimes.

 

“Take a rest before dinner then sweetie.” she says softly, brushing away the hairs in Jinyoung’s eyes. “I can’t I have to study.” he sighs again. His mother just gives him a warm smile as usual. She knows that Jinyoung is always striving for perfection. He spends his days and breaks studying and if he isn’t study he’s getting lost in another world through books.

 

“Ok honey just don’t over do it.” Jinyoung gives her a reassuring smile before making his way up the stairs to his room. He removes his tie completely, throwing it somewhere to be frantically searched for later. Jinyoung throws himself onto his bed and smothers his face into one of his perfectly positioned pillows, sighing.

 

“A tattoo….What the fuck Mark.” he groans.

  
  


The next day Jinyoung wakes up groaning, realizing that this is the dreaded day where he ruins his life and starts his road to delinquency. He slips out of bed so he can start to get ready to head out to the parlor, the location which Mark texted him in the middle of night, is in a part of the city Jinyoung would not be caught dead in. He walks into his closet, which is larger than most people’s apartments that they struggle to pay rent for, and pulls out a white button up shirt, a pair of light blue jeans that cut off at the ankles, and a blue cardigan. He doesn’t know what he’s suppose to wear to a tattoo parlor but this is as casual as it's going to get for him. He showers, dresses in the clothes he set on his bed, and makes his way downstairs where his breakfast is waiting for him.

  


After his weekend morning routine, Jinyoung sets out to the car where his driver is waiting. He lets out a groan when he hears his phone ringing in his pocket, knowing its Mark. “What.” he answers in annoyance. “Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Mark laughs on the other end and Jinyoung wants to strangle him. “So anyway I have bad news.” the older boy continues. “What is it.” Jinyoung says as he driver starts on his way to the tattoo parlor, which he gave Jinyoung a totally sketch look when he gave him the address but of course he never questions where the boy tells him to take him. That’s not in his job description and it's none of his business.

 

Jinyoung’s car pulls up directly in front of the tattoo parlor where Mark has directed him to be and he honestly wants to kill the boy. Not only does he have him getting a tattoo but he just told him that he can’t even be there to help him through this horrific event because of a family brunch. What an asshole Jinyoung seethes. “I can’t believe this.” Jinyoung fumes. He doesn’t know why he’s here but as much as he’d hate to admit it a small part of him actually wants this. That same small part of him that sometimes wants to escape his perfectly depicted life.

 

Maybe getting a tattoo won’t be so bad. Maybe it’ll piss his dad off. Actually he knows it will which kind of gives Jinyoung some joy as he chuckles at the thought. But still, he would never do something like this on by his own will.

 

Jinyoung steps out of the car when his driver opens the door and fixes his clothes before entering the parlor. It's like a different world. He scans the room nervously, everything is dark and menacing, chairs and tattoo stations on either side of the room, eery paintings and tattoo artbook hanging on the wall. The polar opposite of the aesthetic Jinyoung is use to. When he makes his way to glass counter, he notices no one is there to tend to him.

 

“Hello, anyone here?” Jinyoung says a little loud hoping that someone doesn’t hear him so he can go home and pretend this never happened. But unfortunately that doesn’t happen as a man that’s much taller than him and breathtakingly handsome comes from a back room. “Hey.” he says as he runs his fingers through his jet black strands.

 

Jinyoung knows that he’s staring. He knows it. But he can’t stop. This guy is gorgeously sexy, he’s wearing a simple black t-shirt with perfectly fitting black jeans that are ripped at the thighs. He also has tattoos decorating his entire body from the full sleeve on his arm to a few on his neck. Jinyoung has known he’s been a more into guys than girls since freshmen year but he hasn’t dated that many. All the guys he’s dated turned out to snobby jerks in the end but at least they were cute. However, this man was dripping sex from head to toe. From his jet black locks to his fierce eyes and two pretty moles placed perfectly on his eyelid right underneath his eyebrow. To top it all off this guy had snake bites, two silver rings jutting from either side of his bottom lip. Jinyoung has never witnessed anything like him.

 

“Um. Hey kid. You there?” the man says with a little annoyance in his voice causing Jinyoung to finally snap out of his thoughts. “Oh I’m so sorry. I..I need to get a tattoo.” he says, his breath hitching and rubbing his hands on the back his neck, suddenly feeling nervous under the handsome man’s gaze. The man, who Jinyoung assumes is the tattoo artist here, just nods and tells Jinyoung to follow him to the back.

 

“I’m Jaebum by the way.” The other man holds his hand out to Jinyoung when they arrive at a tattoo station in the back of the parlor. Jinyoung stares at his hand at first but quickly realizes he’s being rude and takes a hold of it in with a soft grip. “Jinyoung.” he says feelings warmth spread through his body just from a simple handshake. His hands are so warm and rough Jinyoung thinks.

 

“Ok Jinyoung. So what are you looking to get today?” he says, and even his voice is sexy to Jinyoung, as he perches himself in a chair next to the table where Jinyoung will be soon getting a needle punctured into his skin. Jinyoung looks around nervously because actually he hadn’t even thought about what kind of tattoo he would be getting. He was too busy wondering why he was even in this position. Now he feels stupid because he’s standing here with a very hot guy, who’s about to tattoo him, and he doesn’t even know what he’s getting.

 

“Um..Honestly I’m not even sure.” Jinyoung says, voice almost inaudible. He can hear Jaebum give out a loud chuckle causing him to snap his gaze up at him. “You came all the way here and you don’t know what you’re getting kid?” Jaebum says, once again with a little annoyance in his voice that is starting to make Jinyoung a little pissed. “Ugh first off I’m not a kid and second I wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for..” he stops before he says something stupid but he can already see Jaebum smirking at him.

 

“You’re not a kid? Right. You’re like an infant.” Jaebum teases. “Are you even legal?” he continues and Jinyoung wants to kick him but he’s right about one thing, him getting this tattoo is totally illegal because he’s technically a kid. “Shut up.” Jinyoung mumbles looking down at the floor with a flush in his cheeks. He feels so immature under the other boy’s gaze.

 

“What was that kid?” Jaebum glares making Jinyoung feel even smaller yet he finds it all so arousing but he’ll never admit that. “Nothing. I don’t know just give me….” Jinyoung knows this the worst time to just blurt anything out. He’s going to have to wear this on his body for the rest of his life and he hadn’t even thought about what it was going to be. “An infinity.” Jinyoung finally blurts out.

 

Jaebum just nods and starts to set his machine up, pulling on a glove before taking out his gun and checking the tip. Jinyoung stands nervously shifting in the spot he’s been standing in for the past fifteen minutes. “So are you going to come and sit or what?” Jaebum asks still fumbling around with the machine. “Yeah jeez. You’re quite rude for someone who’s suppose to be giving customer service.” Jinyoung stalks over to the seat and hikes himself up, putting his hands in his laps.

 

“Well I shouldn’t be giving you this service anyway since I’m pretty sure you’re underage.” the other boy sneers and Jinyoung honestly wants to kiss it off him but he know that’s too much and where are these thoughts even coming from. Oh right, Jaebum is fucking hot even if he’s mocking Jinyoung. His thoughts don’t get any better as Jaebum asks him where he wants to get the infinity placed and Jinyoung can think of a few other things he’d like Jaebum to place on his body but pushes away the thoughts for another time.

 

“Uhh..” It has to go somewhere his parents are less likely to see it he thinks. “My shoulder. The right one is fine.” he decides that’s probably the best place to hide it and Jaebum just chuckles, “Classic hiding from the parents spot.” he teases and cocks a smirk. Jinyoung just glares and proceeds to lay on his stomach to give Jaebum access to his back.

 

“You have to take your shirt off kid.” right Jinyoung you have to take your shirt off in front of this annoying, sexy delinquent. He sits upright again and starts to nervously pull off his cardigan laying it on the other end of the cushioned table. Jinyoung starts to blush when he notices how intense Jaebum’s gaze is as he starts to unbutton his shirt. He’s pretty sure he’s full on red as a tomato by the time he gets to the last button, a flush spreading from his cheeks to his chest, as he discards his shirt. The cold also isn’t helping the situation as his pink nipples start to erect from the sudden exposure.

 

“Ok lay down so I can take care of you.” if Jinyoung’s heart was racing before he’s sure it's about to burst now. His breath hitches as he tries to make some type of retort to the comment that he thinks was Jaebum flirting with him. But his blush just deepens as he lies down the plush table, praying that this is all over quick.

 

“So how old are you really kid?” Jaebum asks as he starts up the machine. It clicks on with a hum that doesn’t stop buzzing in Jinyoung’s ears, his nerves on end. His heart skips a beat when he feels Jaebum’s gloved hand run over his back. “Um..Seventeen.” Jinyoung tries to sound like he’s not blushing madly like a teenage girl in love.

 

“I see.” Jaebum moves the table and his chair closer to Jinyoung so he can get better access to the boy’s back, he dips the tip of the gun into the black ink and hovers it over Jinyoung’s right shoulder. He can feel his stomach drop the closer the tip gets to his skin and he decided to try and strike up conversation to calm his nerves only he’s pretty sure Jaebum’s voice is making this all harder for him. “So how old are you?” he asks the man, curiosity in his voice. He’s sure Jaebum can’t be much older than him, maybe twenty-one at the most.

 

“Twenty-five.” Jaebum say smoothly as he starts puts the needle to Jinyoung’s silky skin. Jinyoung isn’t sure if it's the fact that Jaebum is twenty-five or the sharp feeling of the needle hitting his skin that shocks him but maybe it was both. He bites back a cry of pain as the needle continues to drive into his skin, sweeping around in circular motions. “Ow…” he winces.

 

“You’ll be ok kid. It's almost over.” Jaebum says way too close to Jinyoung’s ear and he’s about to get up and run. Between the pain of the needle and Jaebum practically breathing down spine and neck he feels like he’s about faint. “All done.” he hears the older man say before pulling the purple glove from his hand and throwing it in a trash bin. “Its over??” Jinyoung asks, feeling a little relieved but a little shocked that it honestly didn’t last that long.

 

“Yup. I made it kind of small. So you know, you don’t get caught.” he says running his hands through his hair, pushing his chair back to reach for the ointment. Jinyoung suddenly feels Jaebum’s naked hand rub a substance over his back and he has to bite back hard not to moan at the touch. “It’s an ointment. This is going to help with the healing ok?” he reassures him.

 

“Alright.” Jinyoung breathes out. After Jaebum is finished applying the ointment and thin layer of some type of wrapping on his back, he sits up and immediately starts for his shirt. He doesn’t think he can take anymore gazing from his sexy tattoo artist. Who is way older than him which makes him even more attractive to Jinyoung. Who knew he was into older guys. “So is that it?” Jinyoung questions avoiding Jaebum’s eyes.

 

“Yeah that’s it. Let me give my number just in case anything goes wrong. And you should probably come back in a few days so I can check on it.” Jaebum pulls on his leather jacket and starts wrapping up the cords and cleaning up his station. “My number?” Jinyoung says with a tremble. But this is perfect he’ll have a reason to call and text Jaebum. Even though he’s still not sure if he even wants a reason. This guy was hot but he was definitely different from Jinyoung and besides he’s sure Jaebum would never see him that way.

 

“Yeah. Or not. Doesn’t matter to me kid.” Jaebum chuckles. Jinyoung rolls his eyes and pulls his phone out, handing it to Jaebum. He watches as he taps his number into Jinyoung’s contact list and turns the phone off. “Well time for you pay up.” the older man walks past Jinyoung and heads back to the front counter. Jinyoung forgets he not only had to get the tattoo but he had to pay for it himself too, not that the cost would even bother him, he has more than enough money. But he’s still for sure going to get Mark back for this.

  


After he pays for the tattoo Jinyoung feels awkward. He’s just standing there in front of Jaebum not sure what else to do or say. “Um thanks.” he decides to go with that, common courtesy when someone gives you a service. “Sure thing kid.” the older gives him a lazy smile that Jinyoung hadn’t yet seen before. The man looks even more gorgeous as his entire face smiles, eyes turning into cat like crescents.

 

“Bye!” Jinyoung turns and runs out of the parlor. His heart skipping a few beats as he runs the image of Jaebum smiling at him like that over and over in his head. He gets back into the car, his driver shutting the door behind him and sighs deeply.

  
  


Park Jinyoung is seventeen when he falls in love with Im Jaebum, who is eight years older than him. He can’t stop thinking about the older man no matter how hard he tries. He wants to do nothing but call him, text him, anything but he doesn’t want to seem desperate and he knows he’s just some kid to Jaebum. Some kid who definitely ran out of his tattoo parlor blushing like a love sick puppy.

 

There’s a little break before class starts and Jinyoung just knows Mark is coming for him. He can smell the smugness as he approaches. “Sooooo where is it!?” Mark prodes at Jinyoung’s body, pulling his clothes away to peer at his body parts, making the other boy squirm. “Would you cut it out!? It's on my shoulder.” he spits out. He unbuttons his shirt and pulls it away enough for Mark to see the small infinity sign delicately inked into Jinyoung’s pearly skin. Its beautiful, Jinyoung first thought when he saw it in the mirror after not even looking at once before leaving the parlor.

 

“Wow. You actually did it. Its pretty but what’s the meaning?” Mark asks, running his fingers over the still tender skin. Jinyoung doesn’t think he wants to tell Mark the actual meaning just yet. He doesn’t feel like having some deep conversation about it. He’s still trying to get over the fact that he got it in the first place and he got it from a hot tattoo artist whom he can’t stop thinking about. “Ughh I dunno.” he lies.

 

“Yeah you do. But its ok. Tell me later.” Mark teases, ruffling Jinyoung’s hair. “But Jae-hyung did a good job.” Jinyoung’s ears perk up at the casualness of Mark’s mention of Jaebum. “Wait you knew him?” he asks questioningly, suddenly very interested in a conversation with the blonde. Mark just nods, sipping on his strawberry milk. “What from where?” Jinyoung digs.

 

“Jackson. Him and Jacks are pretty close. That’s like his big brother.” Mark explains. Jackson is Mark’s obnoxiously and, as much as Jinyoung hates to admit it, charming boyfriend. Mark will deny they’re dating but Jinyoung knows better. Jackson and Mark have had the most disgustingly cute crush on each other since middle school. Neither of them realizing it until Mark’s freshmen year and from there they both stop seeing other people but never quite announcing their exclusivity. It was an unspoken type of thing but everyone knew they were together. That Mark was Jackson’s and Jackson was Mark’s.

 

“I see.” Jinyoung nods finishing off his food. “Why? Did something happen?” Mark asks and Jinyoung can hear small hint of mischief in his voice. “Don’t even start Mark.” he warns. Jinyoung knows where the blonde is about to take this and he’s not even ready because he doesn’t have the answers himself.

 

“Awww Jinyoungie has a crush!” Mark giggles. Jinyoung flushes completely at the accusation which he’ll admit might be true. Might. He starts to get up from the table when Mark follows, “So do want me to set you guys up?” he teases.

 

“Absolutely not. The guy is ancient.” Jinyoung says cooly, trying to seem disinterest when he knows he would love to jump on Jaebum if given the chance. “Oh really now? Are you sure?” he just won’t let this go will he Jinyoung think as they finally make it to his classroom.

 

“No. Now go away.” Jinyoung grumbles and walks into the classroom, taking his seat in front of the class. “Whatever you say Jinyoungie!” Mark giggles and gives Jinyoung a small wave before heading to his own class. The younger boy just sighs and starts to spread his books across his desk. Ready for an hour of trying not to imagine Jaebum bending him over the teacher’s desk.

  
  


When Jinyoung gets home he makes sure to avoid everyone in the house and heads straight to his room. It's only been a few days since he’s met Jaebum and he’s already feeling like some obsessed schoolgirl. He wants to do nothing more than text him and it's taking everything in his power not to give into this urge as he throws himself onto his perfectly made bed. He rolls over to stare up at the ceiling getting lost in his thoughts of Jaebum.

 

“Maybe I could just send him a text. Make up something. Tell him my tattoo is infected.” he chuckles rolling over to reach for his phone. He can slowly feel himself giving to the urge to text Jaebum when he flicks through his contact list and sees that in his recently added contact Jaebum wrote his name as “Jaebum Hyung”. Jinyoung feels his breath hitch at the word “hyung”. He groans loudly as he buries his face into one of the many pillows littering his bed. Why was he even thinking about this guy. He should be studying. Right that’s definitely what he should be doing right now instead of thinking about some delinquent who is way older than him and probably has no interest in him at all.

 

Jinyoung finally gathers enough energy to get up from his bed and makes his way over to his desk. He starts pulling out his notes and textbooks from class so he can begin his long intense hours of studying. These hours he spends drilling information into his brain is what keeps on top of the food chain. Jinyoung has been the top of his class every single year since middle school. He has never once faltered. So sitting at his desk until his eyes turn red and bleary is nothing new to him, it's apart of his grueling routine that he sometimes thinks of escaping from.

 

He sits down at the desk and opens one of his textbooks to the page where they left off in class and starts to read the passage when his phone’s text ringer goes off. Jinyoung groans and picks up the phone to see who could be bothering him while he tried to study and when he finally sees who that someone is his heart skips two beats.

 

 **Jaebum Hyung:** hey kid, I told you to let me know how things were in a few days.

 

Jinyoung’s mouth suddenly goes dry. He can’t believe Jaebum is texting him. He’ll deny later on that he felt really giddy the first time he ever got a text from the older man. But what should he say? Is Jaebum really worried about him or did he just want a reason to text him too? Jinyoung is pretty sure he just wants to make sure one his customers isn’t walking around with an infection but he would rather think it was the latter. Jinyoung begins to type out his reply, deleting and rewriting it a bunch of times before sending, wanting it to be perfect like everything else in his life.

 **Jinyoung:** sorry, I forgot. it looks ok though old man.

Jinyoung chuckles at the way he ends the text, wondering if it’ll tick Jaebum off being called an old man. He can’t seem to put his phone down as he waits for Jaebum’s reply. He’s sure he’s refreshed his text messaging app almost ten times by the time the next one from Jaebum comes in.

 **Jaebum Hyung:** old man eh? you’ll be here one day kid. But I’m glad it's going well.

Jinyoung takes this as his chance to spark a conversation.

 **Jinyoung:** you mean I’ll be old like you one day? jeez now I’m depressed.

 **Jaebum Hyung:** Well get over it.

 **Jinyoung:** :P never. Why did you put hyung here? I don’t even know you. should I call you hyung? ahjussi would be better.

 **Jaebum Hyung:** you’re real cute with these old people jokes. I’m only 25 and you can call me hyung.

Jinyoung is pretty sure he’s stopped breathing a long time ago. Did Jaebum really just tell him it was ok for him to call him hyung and did he just say he was cute, he wasn’t sure about that one. He has to read it a few times over just to make sure what he’s seeing was real. His cheeks are burning from smiling so much and so hard at the simple fact that he’s even talking to the older man. It’s at this moment that he’s sitting at his desk with a full on eye crinkling smile spread across his face and neglecting his studies that he’s sure he likes Jaebum a lot.

 **Jinyoung:** ok hyung. what am I in your contacts?

 **Jaebum Hyung:** :P just “kid”.

 **Jinyoung:** kid? I have a name. I told you that.

 **Jaebum Hyung:** I know Jinyoung-ah.

A blush starts to spread over Jinyoung’s cheeks. He can’t stop reading Jaebum calling him _Jinyoung-ah_.

 **Jinyoung:** well glad you remember. don’t you have work or something hyung.

 **Jaebum Hyung:** this was work. but you went and distracted me.

 **Jinyoung:** that’s what I do best :P

 **Jaebum Hyung:** you should come in tomorrow so I can take a look though really.

Jinyoung is feeling a bit mischievous so he carefully types the next message, hesitating to send, not knowing how Jaebum will react to what will clearly be Jinyoung flirting with him.

 **Jinyoung:** so you can take a look at what?

This reply Jinyoung notices takes a little longer to come compared to the others before. He blushes madly at the fact that he really just sent that to Jaebum. But he’s now kind of nervous because Jaebum isn’t answering. Maybe Jinyoung is coming on bit too strong even though it wasn’t that bad, right?

 **Jaebum Hyung:** don’t be naughty Jinyoung-ah. I need to see the tattoo for a follow up.

 **Jinyoung:** but I wasn’t being naughty :P pervert. And ok. I’ll come after school.

 **Jaebum Hyung:** whatever you say kid but don’t get naughty with me. don’t start something you can’t finish. I’ll be expecting you tomorrow.

 

Jinyoung eyes are blown wide as he reads the last message. Jaebum didn’t actually say that, he had to be dreaming. What exactly what was happening in this spur of the moment conversation they were having and was Jaebum flirting back. He’s kind of sure the older man is flirting with him right now but once again he isn’t completely sure and Jinyoung always loves to be completely sure so he never makes a fool of himself.

  


The next day Jinyoung wakes up excited because after school he’s going straight to the parlor to see Jaebum who he is for sure pining after but he doesn’t care. He quickly gets dressed and makes his way to the kitchen to have his breakfast. He reaches the bottom of the stairs where his father is getting ready to leave out for work.

 

Jinyoung’s father is the CEO of one of the top information technology companies in the world and expects Jinyoung to take over after he’s retired and or dead. But Jinyoung has been wondering lately if that’s something he really wants to do or if he’s just doing because he’s being told to just like everything else in his life. Is he just living to please others or is he really happy with his life.

 

“Jinyoung.” Jinyoung is pulled from his thoughts, his father gazing at him with his usual sternness. Jinyoung has learned to get use to it, his father has always been this way and always will be. “Yes? Sorry dad.” Jinyoung looks down at the floor. “Where is your head at? I was calling your name for while there.” he chuckles which surprises Jinyoung, he must be in a good mood he thinks.

 

“Anyway, there is a company dinner coming up tomorrow at 9pm and I need you to be there. You will be the face of the company in the coming years so it's best that you start making your presence known now. Got it?” he tells him, smile fading back into his usual hard expression. Jinyoung hears him talking and of course he just nods, he’ll do whatever his father asks of him.

 

“Ok dad. I’ll be ready.” he says and walks over to see his father off with a bow. After he’s gone Jinyoung walks into the kitchen and tries to start eating his breakfast, but suddenly he’s not hungry so he decides to leave his half eaten food on the counter and heads out for school.

  
  


Jinyoung just wants to escape. He’s sure of it now. He’s tired so tired of the chase of perfection. The feeling of never doing enough while doing everything. He’s sitting in class and everything is just flying over his head. He’s in his own world where he doesn’t have to be top of his class, where he doesn’t have to spend his days of youth in front of a desk studying for exams, where he doesn’t have to attend business meetings and dinners, where he can just be free.

 

Jinyoung is for the hundredth time snapped out of his thoughts by the bell signally his last class was over and suddenly he remembers what that means. He gets to see Jaebum, the only thing that’s been giving his life some excitement, some change. Jaebum is something different. Something Jinyoung has never had and that excites him to no end. He starts to put away his books and heads out to his car where his driver is holding the door open for him. He climbs inside and looks down at his phone, thumbing over Jaebum’s name in his contact list.

  
  


Jinyoung’s car pulls up in front just like last time and he steps out, making sure to definitely fix himself before nervously entering. Once again there’s no sign of Jaebum or anyone else for that matter. “What kind of business is he running where he’s never here to tend to customers.” Jinyoung says to himself as he looks around while he waits for Jaebum to pop up.

 

“Well its my business so I do what I want.” Jinyoung jumps at the sudden appearance of Jaebum who is just as hot as he was a few days ago when Jinyoung first met him. He’s wearing another black ensemble, the same black jeans that are cut giving a sneak of the skin of his perfect thighs, black leather jacket and another black t-shirt. Jinyoung’s heart skips a beat as he drinks in the sight of the older man. “I guess. I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works though.” he retorts rolling his eyes.

 

“Hush. Sit down so I can take a look.” Jaebum moves over to an empty chair on the side of the room. Jinyoung follows him and sits down. “At the tattoo of course.” Jaebum adds as he hovers over Jinyoung and the younger boy feels like he’s going to croak because Jinyoung thinks he looks so good standing above him, staring down at him.

 

“Um…” Jinyoung swallows trying to lubricate his drying throat. “I need you to take off your uniform Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum says coolly, grabbing a pair of gloves and Jinyoung just stares, because he’s not sure how he feels about hearing Jaebum tell him not only to undress but also hearing him call him _Jinyoung-ah_ in person. It's all driving his teenage hormones crazy and he wonders if Jaebum knows this. Is he playing with him? Jinyoung can’t figure it out. But he was definitely flirting last night so maybe it's the same now.

 

“How was school?” Jaebum asks as he watches Jinyoung undress before him.

 

“I guess…It was ok.” Jinyoung blushes as he slips out of his school uniform jacket and starts unbuttoning his shirt for Jaebum for the second time in 3 days. “Are you always this shy Jinyoung-ah?” Jaebum smirks as he watches Jinyoung pull his dress shirt off, body and cheeks flushed once again under his gaze. Jinyoung is a smart boy and is now sure Jaebum is flirting with him.

 

“Do you always flirt with your customers?” Jinyoung huffs out, cheeks heating up even more as Jaebum walks around to the back of his chair, he leans down and whispers into Jinyoung’s ear, “Only when they’re as cute as you”. Jinyoung has definitely forgotten what breathing is by now because he’s not sure he remembers how to do it and Jaebum’s warm hand massaging ointment into his shoulder isn’t helping. Jinyoung wants to snap back but he’s not even sure what to say, every word getting caught in his throat.

 

“You’re such a pervent. You old man.” he flushes looking away at the wall next them as Jaebum finishes up checking Jinyoung’s tattoo. “I think you’re into it though so what does that make you kid?” Jaebum chuckles, throwing the glove away. Jinyoung refuses to make eye contact with Jaebum, he reaches for his shirt so he doesn’t have to be half naked in front of the older man any longer but Jaebum snatches the shirt up just before he can reach it.

 

“Wah..What are you doing.” Jinyoung chokes out, his eyes widening as Jaebum moves closer. He’s hovering directly over Jinyoung now, playing with his snake bites nervously, gazing down into his eyes with a hint of something Jinyoung has never seen before in his eyes. “Jinyoung-ah...I know this is sudden but. I’m going to kiss you ok?” he breathes out and Jinyoung can’t bring himself to register what is happening before Jaebum’s pierced lips are pressing down on his.

 

There is the fantasy that sparks fly when you finally kiss the person you’re meant to be with, and Jinyoung never knew what that meant or if that was even true because he’s kissed plenty of different people and never felt anything at all, maybe a little lust but nothing past that. But this, what he felt as his lips melted against Jaebum’s, this has to be what the countless movies and the hopeless romantics were talking about. He felt like his entire body was on fire, like there were butterflies flying around in his stomach, it was dizzying, addictive and he wanted more.

 

They stay like that, moving their lips against each other in perfect rhythm, Jaebum eventually slipping his tongue into Jinyoung’s mouth, making sure to taste every inch before pulling away, leaving the younger boy whimpering. Jinyoung feels breathless and lightheaded. He couldn’t believe Jaebum had just kissed him. More than that, they just made out for like a whole five minutes. He just stared up at him, frozen, blushing and shirtless.

“Jinyoung-ah. Can I take you out on a date?” they’re still locked in each other’s gaze when Jaebum asks this and Jinyoung just blinks for a few seconds not sure if he’s dreaming or if this is all real. “I….Um..Yeah.” he finally gets out nervously biting his lip.

 

“Good. How’s tomorrow?” Jaebum asks as he starts putting Jinyoung’s shirt back on for him, pulling the sleeves over the younger boy’s arms and shoulders. “Sure.” Jinyoung says, barely audible as he lets Jaebum put his shirt on for him. He watches him, a flush still spread across his face as Jaebum buttons up his shirt. Jinyoung suddenly can’t stop thinking about what aftercare would be like with Jaebum and he can feel his body starting to heat up again.

 

“Jinyoung-ah.” he snaps up when he hears his name, “Yeah?” Jinyoung breaths out, looking up at Jaebum who is still standing over him. “You’re so red kid. Did I steal your first kiss or something?” he says as he brushes the hair out of Jinyoung eyes.

 

“What! NO! I...I’m not that innocent.” Jinyoung huffs and pulls his uniform jacket back on. He stands up and straightens his clothes out and looks down at the floor. “Well then. You should know all about what happens after dates huh.” Jaebum smirks.

 

“Well first off pervert, you clearly do everything backwards. Kissing me before even asking me out.” Jinyoung snaps with a blush once again spreading across his cheeks. “Usually I don’t kiss before the first date but you looked too cute. And you seem to be thoroughly enjoying it with your whimpering and whatnot.” the older man chuckles as he makes his way back to the glass counter.

 

“I’m sick of you. I have to go anyway, you know I’m underage. I have to study.” Jinyoung spits out, making his way over to the door. Jaebum laughs and Jinyoung is sure he’s laughing at how distraught he is right now over that kiss. “Hey kid! I’ll come get you at 7 ok?” Jaebum calls out to the younger boy. “Whatever pervert. I’ll call you later or something.”

 

“Alright. Well I’ll be waiting.” Jaebum winks at him and Jinyoung for the countless number of times thinks his heart is going to explode. He can’t take it anymore and runs out of the parlor again. He’s starting to see a trend, everytime he sees Jaebum he gets flustered and ends up running out his parlor. Only it gets worse every time he goes back. He just got kissed, what will it be next, him getting fucked over that glass counter? Jinyoung can only dream but who knows with how spontaneous Jaebum is turning out to be.

 

Jinyoung’s thoughts are racing as he sinks into the back seat of his car, his driver starting on his way to the house. Jinyoung doesn’t want to go home though, he would rather be wrapped in Jaebum’s arms and lips. But he sighs and accepts life.

 

Jinyoung suddenly realizes that he’s going on a date with Jaebum tomorrow. “Tomorrow…..TOMORROW? Shit the company dinner!” Jinyoung blurts out, scaring his driver a bit. “Fuck.” he runs his fingers through hair and he slinks down in his seat. He has to be at that company dinner tomorrow even if he doesn’t want to but he’s definitely not cancelling on Jaebum either. He really wants this. He’s never wanted something so badly in his life and he’s not going to let go of this feeling. A feeling he’s never felt before, the feeling of finally doing something he’s one-hundred percent sure he wants and that makes him happy.

 

Jinyoung is seventeen when he realizes Jaebum is the escape he’s been waiting for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to get this finished! T^T I'm sorry you waited this long for poop guys. But at least there's smut?? lol.

Jinyoung gets home from his follow up with Jaebum and he's totally exhausted; mentally and physically. He throws himself across the bed and stares up at the ceiling wondering how he got himself into such a dilemma. A dilemma that really isn’t one at all because he would chose to run away with Jaebum any day but still, he can’t help but have a sense of responsibility. He can’t just go running off with some hot tattoo artist, that’s way old for him. Or can he.

 

Jinyoung turns on his phone to call the older man like he told him he would. He stares at his name in his contacts before actually pressing the green call button. He puts the phone to his ear as he nervously plays with a strand of his hair. It rings a few times before there’s an answer.

 

“Jinyoung-ah?” Jinyoung’s suddenly forgets everything; his reason for calling Jaebum, his name, his existence because Jaebum sounds so damn sexy over the phone. “Um...hey.” he breathes out, biting his lip trying to figure out what to say next before Jaebum realizes he’s nervous and starts picking on him.

 

“Hey kid. I was waiting for your call.” Jaebum chuckles and Jinyoung can hear him rustling around on his end of the phone. “Oh yeah? Well you could have just called me instead. And what are you doing?” Jinyoung asks smiling up at the ceiling. “I was going to but then you called. And I’m just feeding my cat.” Jinyoung’s ears perk up at the mention of Jaebum having a cat.

 

“Wow. You look like a cat and you actually have a cat? That’s so cute.” Jinyoung catches himself squealing and giggling a bit. These two things are so unlike him; squealing and giggling. He makes sure to put that on the list of things Jaebum has him doing that he never thought he would do. Right along with ditching company dinners.

 

“I look like a cat to you?” Jaebum chuckles and Jinyoung can practically hear the smirk through the phone. He laughs a little at the question before telling the older man, “Well yeah. Especially when you smile. Looks exactly like a feline. But its really sexy….I mean.” Jinyoung blushes at the slip of his tongue, he tries to retract his statement but he knows its too late. “Oh its sexy now?” Jinyoung’s body goes tense, he can hear the low growl in Jaebum’s voice.

 

“I...I meant. Like you know.” Jinyoung trails, biting his lip nervously. “Jinyoung-ah...You think I’m sexy?” Jaebum breathes into the end and Jinyoung thinks he can almost feel the older man’s breath ghost against his ear. “I...Well. Yeah.” he finally admits. What’s the point in hiding it any longer. They’re already going on a date and Jinyoung is pretty damn sure Jaebum knows he’s very well sexually attracted him. Jinyoung was practically begging for more just a few hours ago.

 

“Jinyoung. You’re so cute. You know that?” Jaebum growls into the phone. Jinyoung can feel his body heating up and knows where this is all going. It's just a matter of if he really wants it to go that way. “Yeah. I’m..Aware..What are you going to do about it though.” Jinyoung knows he’s treading on thin ice and he could fall through at any point and let Jaebum swallow him whole. But he’s decided that’s exactly what he wants. In fact he wants this very badly.

 

“Tell me what you want me to do Jinyoung-ah.” Jinyoung licks his lips and his breath hitches as he unzips his school slacks and slips his hand into his boxers. “Hyung….” he whimpers a little as he takes a hold his cock, that’s now fully hardened just by Jaebum’s voice. “Jinyoung-ah...baby are you touching yourself?” he’s smirking, Jinyoung knows it and he wants to lick it off his face. “Maybe.” Jinyoung teases, slowly pumping his hardness.

 

“Tell me what you want. Right now.” Jaebum growls again and Jinyoung can hear more rustling. “I...I..Want you….Hyung.” Jinyoung whines. He pushes off his pants completely and gets on his hands and knees. Jinyoung doesn’t know what’s gotten into him, he’s never had phone sex let alone with some guy he just met less than a week ago but he wants him so badly he can’t control himself.

 

“Jinyoung-ah...I want you to put your fingers inside of yourself.” Jinyoung whines at how deep Jaebum’s voice is as he starts giving him commands. He reaches for the lube, secretly stashed away in his drawer and slicks up his slender fingers. Jinyoung bends over with his ass in the air and whimpers lowly as he inserts the first finger into himself.

 

“Jae...Hyung.” he whines into the phone and he can hear Jaebum’s groans and the wet sound of him pumping his cock, which Jinyoung can’t wait to have actually inside of him. To that thought Jinyoung adds another finger and starts to jab at his prostate. He tries to muffle out his whimpering and whining but he can’t because Jaebum is breathing and grunting in his ear and it's all so hot, he feels like his body is being engulfed in warm flames.

 

“Jinyoung-ah...I wanna see you so badly. I wanna hear you. I wanna fuck you.”

 

“Hyu--ng...Mmm it feels so good. It's so...wet for you.” Jinyoung mewls and he adds a third finger, increasing his pace and abusing his prostate even more. “Jinyoung-ah I can’t wait to be inside you. I’m going to make sure you never forget the way my dick feels inside you.” Jaebum growls.

 

“Hyung please..Please fuck me. I want it I want it I want it.” Jinyoung’s senses are completely lost as he mewls and whines into Jaebum’s ear and he can feel his orgasm drawing near. There isn’t but so much he can take before he finally feels the heat pooling in his stomach.

 

“Jaebum..I’m..” he’s thrusting his fingers into himself at a brutally blissful pace when a shudder suddenly racks through his small body and he cums all over the white sheets below him. Jinyoung continues to slip his fingers in and out of himself, fingering his wet hole through his orgasm. He can hear Jaebum on the other end breathing hard through his own orgasm.

 

Jinyoung is coming down from his high as he starts to fully realize what he just did with Jaebum, a blush starting to spread across his cheeks all the way down to his chest. “Hyung….I.” Jinyoung starts. “Jinyoungie...Was that ok?” the older man asks with a chuckle. “Yeah..It was great.” Jinyoung blushes and sinks into clean side of his bed.

 

“Then you’re really going to like the real thing.” Jinyoung knows he’s completely red all over by now and he can’t take much more Jaebum being this hot. “I...Whatever pervert. Can you just come pick me up from school tomorrow?” Jinyoung figures that if Jaebum comes and picks him up right after school that he might have to time to go on the date and make it back home for the dinner too. This just might work if he can time it all out right. Maybe.

 

“Alright. That’s fine. The same school as Jackson and Mark right? The one for all the rich brats.” he laughs and Jinyoung completely forgot he knows them. He hopes and prays that Jaebum hasn’t told them anything about what’s been going on between them or he’ll never hear the end of it.

 

“Yeah whatever. Shut up and come get me at 6:30. Ok?” Jinyoung huffs defiantly. “Don’t talk to your Hyung like that and ok.” Jaebum warns and Jinyoung is feeling really turned on by the authority in Jaebum’s voice. He really must have some type of fetish for older guys that he never knew about. “Ok I have to go before you try to make me do something else perverted with you. I need sleep for school.” Jinyoung lies. He would really rather stay on the phone with Jaebum longer and do more sexy things with him or not, even just talking to Jaebum makes Jinyoung feel warm.

 

“Alright Jinyoungie. See you tomorrow.” Jaebum yawns into the phone making Jinyoung giggle a bit for some reason. He thinks it's cute. He thinks everything about Im Jaebum is cute and or sexy. “Bye Hyung.” he says before slowly hanging up the phone wanting to make sure Jaebum is definitely done talking.

  
  


The next day was hell for Jinyoung, all he could think about all day was his date with Jaebum and he was very upset that he had to go on it in his school uniform. Jinyoung takes a seat at his usual lunch table and waits for Mark to be done with his class so he can maybe whine to him about the stress of his date. But he isn’t quite sure if he wants to tell Mark yet because he knows the teasing will come with it but he figured that’s what best friends do.

 

“Oh Jinyoungie~” Jinyoung moans out of grief just hearing the voice moving closer to his ears. “Jackson.” Jinyoung glares as he watches Mark and his beloved annoying boyfriend make their way to the lunch table. Jinyoung notices immediately that Mark and Jackson are way too giddy for his liking and he unfortunately knows why.

 

“I heard someone has a date tonight!” Jackson squeaks loudly, seating himself across from Jinyoung. Jinyoung sighs and looks to Mark who is laughing at his misery. “Yeah. I see Jaebum must have told you.” he rolls his eyes.

 

“Yup. Jae-hyung is soooooo in love with our Jinyoungie~” Jackson teases, making a kissy face at Jinyoung just like the little grade-schooler he really is and if Jinyoung could roll his eyes any harder or at least strangle him half to death he would. He might actually get away with doing the latter though. “Leave Jinyoung alone Jackson. He looks like he’s going through enough grief.” Mark giggles.

 

“I hate you both.” Jinyoung whines. “But seriously, I’m so nervous.” he confessed, playing with the food that’s been sitting on his tray for several minutes now. He’s barely been able to eat because of the butterflies flying around in his stomach.

 

“What are you nervous about. Jae-hyung really likes you.” Jackson says between the spoonfuls of food he’s shoveling into his mouth. “I know that and that’s what makes me nervous. He’s way older than me.” Jinyoung sighs. It’s the one thing that has been killing him about dating Jaebum; they’re still eight years apart. What if Jinyoung is too immature for him. What if he really thinks of him as a kid.

 

“Don’t worry about that stuff. I’m sure you’ll have fun. You’re more mature than I am Jinyoungie.” Mark smiles. His attempt to cheer Jinyoung up is working as usual. Maybe he’s right, he should just focus on having fun with Jaebum because that’s what he really wants to do. He secretly just wants to run away with him forever but he’ll never say that out loud.

 

“Yeah maybe you’re right. I should just have fun. And you’re definitely right about that. You’re so childish.” Jinyoung laughs at the frown Mark gives him when he tells him that. “Yeah. Ok. Don’t overdo it Jinyoungie.” Mark reaches over to ruffle his hair.

 

“Hey can you guys stop calling me Jinyoungie though.” the thought of anyone besides Jaebum calling him Jinyoungie now slightly weirds him out ever since their phone sex session last night. Every time someone says it he can only hear it in Jaebum’s post-orgasm voice and it drives him insane.

 

“Uhh what.” Jackson chuckles and he and Mark share a look between each other. “Why? Does Jaebum call you that?” Jackson starts up his teasing again and Jinyoung blushes at the question. “Um. I gotta go.” Jinyoung mutters and starts for his bag when Jackson follows him chanting “Jinyoungie Jinyoungie!” and Jinyoung swears he’s going to choke him.

  
  


School ends eventually, it seems like forever to Jinyoung and he waits for Jaebum outside the school gates. Mark and Jackson had gone off to Mark’s house probably to get lost in each other’s body warmth in some after school sex. Jinyoung stands there for a few more minutes before a black bmw pulls up next him and Jaebum gets out looking as delicious as he usually does in a black t-shirt and bomber jacket, black ripped jeans, black sneakers and a black cap to top it off. Jinyoung notes that Jaebum really loves the color black.

 

“Hey.” Jaebum’s voice is smooth as velvet also like usual and Jinyoung can’t get enough of it cause it makes his heart speed up no matter how much he hears it. “Hey.” Jinyoung blushes, running his fingers through his hair.

 

Jaebum walks to the other side of the car and opens the door, he waits for Jinyoung to get inside comfortably before closing it behind him. He gets in on the other side and puts his seat belt back on. “Are you cold? Did I take too long?” Jaebum looks at him with a hint of worry in his eyes.

 

“No. I’m ok. I just left the building really.” Jinyoung mutters, looking down at the floor of the car, nervousness sinking back in and he has no idea how he’s going to survive this date. “Oh ok good. Are you ok Jinyoungie? You look nervous babe.” he just called him babe and Jinyoung needs to know if Jaebum knows how much he’s driving him crazy with these pet names.

 

“Yeah I’m ok. Let’s get going old man.” Jinyoung pulls his seatbelt on. Jaebum chuckles and nods as he starts the car and they’re on their way.

  
  


Jaebum is driving and he catches himself constantly glancing at the younger boy. He’s so cute and clearly very nervous as he fidgets in his seat. Jaebum gets caught looking and Jinyoung a few times and every time Jinyoung’s blush deepens and he quickly looks away.

 

“So. How was school?” Jaebum tries to spark a conversation so maybe then Jinyoung will loosen up. No pun intended. “It was ok. I can’t wait till it's all over though. Too stressful.” Jinyoung sighs and Jaebum remembers the days when he was in high school and feels a bit bad for Jinyoung. “Take it easy on yourself Jinyoung-ah. You don’t always have to be the best. You can just do your best ya know.” Jaebum smiles.

 

“Hm. It's not that simple.” Jinyoung sticks his tongue out at Jaebum and he laughs at how cute Jinyoung really is. He may seem like he has it all together, especially for a kid, but Jaebum knows he doesn’t. He wants Jinyoung to be comfortable with him. He wants him to know that he doesn’t have to perfect when he’s with him.

 

“Hey kid. You’re the best to me no matter what.” he confessed as he ruffles Jinyoung’s hair. Jaebum feels his heart speeding up when he gets a blush and a smile from Jinyoung. “Thanks hyung.” Jinyoung looks at him with those pretty eyes and Jaebum wants to be the only one the younger looks at this way.

  
  


They finally get to their destination and they both get out the car, closing the door behind them. Jaebum walks around to Jinyoung, he feels the younger tense up when he grabs his hand. “Can I hold your hand Jinyoung-ah” Jaebum asks with a smirk and Jinyoung just looks down at the ground with a blush and nods.

 

They walk around to an empty spot and Jaebum spreads a blanket out for them to sit on. He watches as Jinyoung’s eyes light up at the scenery. “Have you ever been here to the Han River?” Jinyoung shakes his head no and watches as the bridge lights up in multi-colors and water sprays from each side of the bridge periodically. There’s people everywhere sitting on the grass with their blankets listening to the music playing in the background and watching the movement of the water.

 

Jinyoung takes a seat next to Jaebum, who is pulling different snacks and dishes out the bag he brought from the car with them. He starts to open the dishes up one by one and hands Jinyoung some chopsticks to eat with. “Did you make all this? Wow. I didn’t know you could be so romantic.” Jaebum can hear the sarcasm in the younger boy’s voice and he chuckles and nudges him.

 

“Shut up before I kiss you and eat.” Jinyoung nervously puts his chopsticks into his mouth and blushes. “I wouldn’t mind that.” he mutters. “Oh yeah?” Jaebum looks over at him and smirks. He has no idea how adorable he looks to Jaebum and how badly he just wants to take the younger boy where he sits. But he leans in and presses his pierced lips against Jinyoung’s soft plush ones, and this will have to do for now Jaebum thinks as he falls into the warmth that is Jinyoung’s mouth.

 

They break apart and Jaebum laughs at the blush that seems to permanently plague Jinyoung’s cheeks. “You ok? Are you still breathing kid?” Jaebum teases. He loves to tease Jinyoung, he loves getting him all riled up. He adores his reactions. “Would you shut up.” Jinyoung fumes and shoves a piece of kimbap into Jaebum’s mouth.

 

Jaebum and Jinyoung stay like that for a while, eating and talking as they watch the water. Jaebum finds himself staring and Jinyoung, he looks so peaceful and at ease and Jaebum wonders if Jinyoung has ever been seen this way by anyone else.

 

“Hey.” Jaebum says pulling Jinyoung away from his trance. Jinyoung looks at him with a smile, “So what’s it like being a rich brat?” Jaebum teases. Jinyoung pushes him a bit and chuckles at the question. “It sucks. I guess the money is great, I don’t want to sound ungrateful, but there’s so many expectations ya know.” Jaebum can hear the dread in Jinyoung’s voice.

 

“Expectations. Tell me.” Jaebum listens to Jinyoung attentively as he lets out all his worries. His worries of taking over his father’s company, his worries of being the best, his worries of not being good enough. “Sometimes I just want to run away.” Jinyoung looks up at Jaebum with those lost puppy eyes and the older cups Jinyoung’s face with his hand and rubs fingers across the younger’s cheek, “Then why don’t you?” Jaebum whispers as he leans in for another kiss. This one softer than the first, he feels Jinyoung’s plush red lips melt against his. He also feels the younger relax into his embrace as he lets out a small whimper to Jaebum’s delight. They break away again and Jaebum smirks at the breathless look on the younger boy’s face.

 

“Hey...Can I try that?” Jaebum looks over at the bottle next to his thigh that he’s been taking a few sips of every now and then as Jinyoung points at it. There’s an eager look in his eyes and Jaebum is always down for rule breaking. He knows he could never get drunk or even buzzed from a simple beer so he thinks Jinyoung might be ok.

 

“I dunno. Have you drank before?” Jaebum teases picking up the bottle to take another sip. “Not really. No. But I wanna try it. Please.” Jinyoung pouts and Jaebum was already going to give it to him anyway but he really is now because that pout is the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

 

“Just a little kid.” he warns as he hands the younger boy the bottle and watches him take a few sips and surprisingly he looks like he kind of likes it. “Ugh..it taste weird. But its ok I guess.” Jinyoung laughs and takes another sip.

 

Jaebum just chuckles as he watches Jinyoung slowly down the bottle. Even though he told him he would let him only have a little he ends up drinking more than that. A few bottles to be exact and Jaebum has to stop him because he notices Jinyoung is starting to get a little more than tipsy.

 

“Hyunnggg. I’m suppose to….be going to a dinner….tonight.” Jinyoung giggles through his hiccups and Jaebum laughs even though he’s a little upset that he let Jinyoung get so drunk. I guess he wasn’t as tough as Jaebum thought. “Oh yeah? Well maybe I should get you home. You’re a little drunk Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum starts to get up and Jinyoung tries follow only to stumble into his arms.

 

“Hyunngg no. I don’t wanna go home. Ever.” Jaebum holds Jinyoung and chuckles. Jaebum had thought

that Jinyoung couldn’t get any cuter but drunk Jinyoung definitely takes the cake. He’ll be sure to tease him later about how he gets the hiccups when he’s drunk, which Jaebum finds so endearing.

 

“Jinyoung I think I should take you ok? Where do you live?” Jaebum looks down at the younger who is trying to persuade him with a pout that may or may not be working on him again. “I don’t remember…. Hyungg….” Jinyoung hiccups, swaying in Jaebum’s arms. Jaebum asks Jinyoung again where he lives and he’s starting to think the younger really may not remember being that he’s so drunk and all.

 

Jaebum decides to at least get Jinyoung to the car. He sits Jinyoung down in the grass and wraps everything up before pulling Jinyoung up onto his back. “Hey….I can….walk.” Jinyoung hiccups in Jaebum’s ear making him laugh. “Shush.”

 

They make it to the car and Jaebum lays Jinyoung down and clicks his seatbelt in before putting the blanket and food into the car along with himself. He looks over and laughs at Jinyoung who is hiccuping and blowing air onto his window and drawing shapes with his fingers out of the condensation.

 

Jaebum starts the car and drives off. “Hyung...where..are we going?” the younger mutters, eyes half-lidded and redness spread across his cheeks. “I’m taking you to my place. Since you don’t remember your address...You can sleep there.” Jinyoung opens his mouth to say something but Jaebum doesn’t get any retort or even a response so he continues on the road.

  
  


Jaebum carries Jinyoung through his apartment building lobby and all the way up to his front door on his back. Jinyoung had fallen asleep on the drive there and Jaebum just smiled at the boy sleeping so peacefully. He manages to get the door open without dropping the younger boy in the hallway, thank goodness he found him to be quite light. But he has to change positions because his back was starting to hurt so he put him down to carry him bridal style into the dark apartment.

 

He walks through the entry area and is greeted by his cat, Nora who meows at his feets. “Hey there, we have a guest.” he whispers so as to not wake the sleeping boy in his arms. He carries him to his bedroom and lays him down. Jaebum walks over to his closet and pulls out an extra blanket and starts to make his way back to the living room when he feels Jinyoung tugging at his sleeves as he walks by the bed.

 

“Hyung..where are..you going?” Jaebum can hear the still drunkenness and hiccups in Jinyoung’s voice and as much as he wants to ravish the younger boy right now in the darkness of his room, while he’s still in his school uniform, he shouldn’t. He won’t even sleep in the room. He knows he can’t.

 

“I’m going to the couch. You can have my bed. Get comfortable ok?” Jaebum ruffles his hair and smiles. He tries to move closer to the door but Jinyoung won’t let go of him. “No...hyung...sleep with me...please.” Jinyoung whines and Jaebum really doesn’t know how to say no to the kid. He’s just too cute and when did become such a sucker for cuteness. He doesn’t know. But he wants to take Jinyoung up on his offer but he knows he shouldn’t.

 

“Jinyoung-ah..I can’t. I might do something I shouldn’t and you're drunk.” he plays with his snake bites nervously. Jaebum can see Jinyoung’s eyes flutter,  a twinkle of lust hidden in them, “I don’t..care..I want..you. Hyung. Please.” the whimper Jinyoung lets out sets fire to Jaebum’s body and before he can give what he’s about to do to the younger boy a second thought he’s hovering over his body in the bed.

 

Jaebum straddles Jinyoung before leaning down and taking his lips in for the third time that night. Only this kiss is hot and messy. He slips his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth, he can still taste the liquor. Jinyoung whimpers into his mouth and writhes around underneath him trying to get some friction between their strangled erections.

 

“Jinyoung-ah..Please. You’re driving me crazy.” Jaebum can’t think straight with Jinyoung whining, whimpering and panting underneath him just by rubbing himself against Jaebum’s thighs. Jaebum starts taking off their clothes starting with his own shirt. Jinyoung runs his fingers along Jaebum’s very well toned tattoo ridden body in awe. He pulls off Jinyoung’s uniform pants and smirks at the sigh of relief the younger gives him as he releases his erection from its confinement.

 

Jaebum watches as Jinyoung blushes above him as he pulls his dress shirt apart, popping the buttons with ease. After its unbuttoned Jaebum leaves it on and starts worshipping Jinyoung’s body with trails of open-mouthed kisses down his torso, biting at his pink nipple and skin every now and then causing the younger to whine and shift under his touch.

 

Jaebum reaches the waistband of Jinyoung’s underwear and feels his slender fingers thread through his black strands. “Hyu..ng…” he hiccups, looking down at Jaebum who is hooking his fingers on the band and pulling off his underwear. He throws the pair of underwear off the side of the bed and looks down at Jinyoung wondering what he did in his past life to be so fortunate to have such a beautiful boy underneath him waiting for him to devour him whole.

 

“Hyung..I want...to..” Jinyoung starts and Jaebum hovers closely over him, their faces only a few inches apart. “You want to what Jinyoung-ah?” Jaebum asks his voice dark and dripping with lust. He feels the younger shivering below him. Next, Jinyoung is suddenly switching their positions. Jaebum watches as he slips from underneath him, getting on his hands and knees in front of Jaebum so his face is directly at his crotch.

 

“Oh..You want to..” Jaebum smirks looking down at Jinyoung who is already pulling at Jaebum’s zipper and taking his cock out of his pants. “So needy Jinyoung-ah..You want it in your mouth that badly?” Jaebum growls. Jinyoung answers with a flick of his tongue to the head of Jaebum’s erection, “Mmm..yes..” his eyes fluttering as he licks the underside a few times before taking as much of Jaebum as he can into his mouth.

 

Jaebum is quite impressed as he throws his head back in a fit of moans and growls as Jinyoung works his tongue and mouth around his dick. He’s also impressed with how much the younger can actually take in, he can feel him taking his girthy and quite long length to the back of his throat. Jaebum is starting to wonder if Jinyoung even has a gag reflex by the way he’s enjoying himself and he isn’t choking on his dick.

 

“Fuck...Jinyoung-ah” Jaebum wants to see just how well and how much Jinyoung can take so he grips onto his hair and starts to thrust into his mouth. “Mmmm..” Jinyoung whimpers, eyes fluttering, lips wet and plush, stretched over Jaebum’s cock as he speeds up his thrusts. Jaebum hits the back of Jinyoung’s throat, the younger’s nose pressing against his pelvis bone, and he stays there with his dick shoved down his throat and groans.

 

“Jinyoung-ah you’re taking me so well baby.” Jaebum growls as Jinyoung moans around his cock the vibrations nearly sending him over the edge. He pulls all the way out of Jinyoung’s throat and mouth, receiving a disappointed whimper, he then rubs his cock against Jinyoung’s face, leaving a trail of precum and spit on his cheek. “Ahh..mmm hyung” Jinyoung desperately flicks his tongue out for another taste.

 

Jaebum presses a kiss on the younger boy's lips before letting go of his grip on his hair. “Hyung...I need you...Now.” he hiccups through his heavy panting, cheeks painted red. Jaebum gazes at Jinyoung and notices he’s been rutting against the sheets the entire time. The poor boy must be going crazy at the lack of attention of his member.

 

Jaebum pulls Jinyoung up and lays him on his back again. He gets in between his legs and leans down to place a few kisses and bites on the inner part of his thighs. Jinyoung whines as Jaebum takes his leaking cock into his warm, rough hands and gives it a few pumps.

 

“Jinyoung-ah..Do you want to try something?” Jaebum asks a hint of mischief in his voice. Jinyoung looks up at him and nods with a whimper as he thrusts up into Jaebum’s hand. “You’re not a virgin, are you Jinyoung-ah?” Jinyoung shakes his head no and Jaebum smirks, “Good.”

 

Jaebum slides off the bed and leaves Jinyoung whining in confusion. He makes his way over to the closet and soon returns to the bed with an item that deepens the blush on Jinyoung's face.

 

“Hyung..” Jaebum sees Jinyoung’s eyes widen at the pink slightly average sized vibrator he's holding in his hand and smirks. “I've been waiting to use this for a while now.” Jaebum says as he lathers the toy up with lube. Jinyoung’s breath hitches when Jaebum rubs one of his wet fingers at his entrance.

 

The older starts to ready Jinyoung for what's coming next after his fingers. He slips the first digit in, Jinyoung moaning a bit as he twists and moves in and out of his hole. He adds a second finger after seeing how well the younger is taking the first. He begins using scissoring motions and licks his lips at the sight below him.

 

Jinyoung is panting hard and covering his blushing face when he adds the third finger. “Ah..Hyu..ng. It feels…so good.” he says it feels good but he's adorably trying to push Jaebum’s hands away from what they're doing to him. Jaebum smirks as he leans down to nips and lick at the younger boy’s ear while he's still three fingers deep inside him.

 

“Are you ready for Hyung?” Jaebum makes sure his voice is husky and deep when he whispers in Jinyoung's ear and it works, sending a shudder down the boy’s smaller frame.

 

“Please...I want you.”

 

Jaebum gets back into his previous position and removes his fingers only to insert the vibrator into Jinyoung slowly. He feels the younger boy tense a little and starts to rub calming circles on the inner part of his thigh.

 

“It's ok baby..Relax.”

 

Jinyoung whines when the vibrator is finally all the way in but the next sound he gives Jaebum when he actually turns it on is the most delicious thing the older has ever heard in his life. Jinyoung is writhing and arching his back and Jaebum only has it on the second setting.

 

“Wow. You really like this toy don't you Jinyoungie?” Jinyoung nods as he continues to cover his face and rocks back onto the vibrator. In response Jaebum turns it up another two levels and he almost sends Jinyoung hurtling over the edge.

 

“Hnnggg...ahhh Jaebum….Hyung….”

 

Jaebum can't take the sight the below him any longer without any action. Jinyoung is mewling, back arched, face and chest red, and shyly pushing his hand away that's working the toy into him.

 

The entire image causes something in Jaebum to snap suddenly and next he’s hovering over Jinyoung as he slips a finger in his wet hole alongside the vibrator. Jinyoung whimpers and tries once again to push the older’s hand away to no avail.

 

“FU..CK!!! JAEBUM!”

 

Jinyoung cries out as Jaebum removes his finger and pushes his wet, hard cock in replacing it. Jaebum leans down to lick away the tears that are falling down Jinyoung’s cheeks. “Its ok..Its all the way in.” Jaebum doesn’t know what's better the feeling of being inside Jinyoung’s tight warm hole or the vibrator still inside him vibrating on his dick. Both are driving him crazy especially since he's feeling it at the same time.

 

“Are you ok? Can you take it all?” Jaebum asks even though what he really wants to do is fuck Jinyoung until he cant walk anymore, but he needs to make sure he’s ok. “Yes hyung...Pleaassee...Do it.” Jinyoung mewls in his ear and that's all it takes.

 

Jaebum takes no time in quickening his pace, setting it at a brutal speed as he snaps his hips into Jinyoung. He groans at everything that's happening; Jinyoung’s tears and screams of pleasure, the feeling of his wet hole, the squelching sound that's filling the dark room and the feeling of the vibrator working inside the boy right next to his dick.

 

Jinyoung will remember absolutely nothing but how his cock and this vibrator felt inside him tomorrow morning. Jaebum moves one of his hands away from the tight grip he's had on Jinyoung’s waist up to his neck. He applies just enough pressure to get a loud whine from Jinyoung as he continues to pound him mercilessly.

 

“You're taking Hyung so well Jinyoung-ah” Jaebum whispers huskily into the younger’s ear, leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw line. Jinyoung is sweating and wet around him, their bodies pressed up against each other as he tries to get a deeper angle.

 

“Fuck me...Hyu...ngg...Please don't stop.” Jinyoung whines through his hiccups, which are helping drive Jaebum to his end. He complies to Jinyoung's request and fucks into him deeper and harder, vibrator buzzing around next to his member inside of Jinyoung.

 

Jaebum is snapping into Jinyoung’s prostate when he feels the younger boy clench around him, “Fuck Jinyoung-ah…” he groans as Jinyoung cums in between them with a long shudder and a breathless gasp. Jaebum is sure Jinyoung has left his mark as he claws at his broad shoulders with his eyes rolled back, his orgasm racking through his small body.

 

Jaebum continues fucking into him through his orgasm, the younger boy squeaking with each thrust. Jaebum eventually also reaches his end, breathing praises hotly into Jinyoung’s ear, as he fills him with his warm cum.

 

They lay just like that for several minutes, still connected as they try to come down from their intense high.

 

“Hyung….Was I good for you?” Jinyoung asks still red and very much fucked out. It's the cutest yet most erotic thing Jaebum thinks he's ever seen and he never wants to forget the image. “Yes baby you were the best.” Jaebum kisses Jinyoung all over his face and gives him a soft kiss on his lips before getting up from the bed again.

 

He leaves the room and comes back with a warm rag. He starts wiping Jinyoung's cum and sweat ridden body down. Jaebum can't believe he just did what he did to the younger. He just double penetrated him with a vibrator on their first date. What a night. But Jinyoung seems to be thoroughly enjoying himself tonight as he lays there, biting his lip while watching Jaebum clean him up.

 

“Hyung...I..” Jaebum smirks as he blushes. He lays down next to Jinyoung after cleaning him up and the younger snuggles up against him.

 

“Yes Jinyoungie?”

 

“I think….I really..Like you…” Jinyoung says, Jaebum can hear the sleep in his voice and before he's able to respond he hears the soft snores of the smaller boy.

 

“I like you too kid.” he kisses softly on the forehead and drifts off into his own slumber.

  
  


The next morning the sun is shining brightly in Jinyoung’s eyes as he stirs awake. The first thing he feels is the numb pain in his lower area and his pounding head ache. He let's out a muffled groan against Jaebum’s chest, thoroughly enjoying the other's warmth but thoroughly going through hell at the same time. The next thing he notices however is the cum dripping out of him, some of it sitting in between his thighs.

 

“Holy shit.” Jinyoung snaps up finally realizing where he is and last night's events.

 

“Well good morning to you too kid.” Jaebum chuckles, ruffling the younger’s hair as he watches him reevaluate his life. “Good morning. Pervert. Look at this mess you made.” Jinyoung whines as he runs his fingers over the sticky substance. He's sitting on calves with his hands in between his legs, uniform shirt still hanging loosely off his shoulders. Jaebum had long since popped every button though so Jinyoung would have steal one of his shirts later.

 

“You're so cute when you're drunk. Did you know you hiccupped the entire time I was fucking you?” he smirks as a blush appeared across Jinyoung’s cheeks. Jinyoung feels kind of embarrassed about what happened last night, which surprisingly he remembers every minute of the glorious event, even though he was drunk. He never knew he could be so dirty but he secretly loves it and loved every minute of it.

 

“You're never going to let me live this down are you?” Jinyoung huffs as he moves to get off the bed, feeling a sharp pain in his lower back as his feet hits the wooded floor. "Having fun there?" Jaebum laughs as he watches Jinyoung from the bed as he winces with every step he makes towards the doorway, with a limp. Jinyoung turns to the older and flipped him off, “Shut up! And are you going to get up or what old man...I need a shower.”

 

Jinyoung knows he probably shouldn't shower with Jaebum even if he really wants to because he still feels really sore. He highly doubts they'll be able to shower together without fucking again. But it's a chance he wants to take to enjoy the older man a little longer. And besides he wouldn’t mind getting fucked against the glass door of the shower.

 

“You want me to join you?” Jaebum asks and slips out of bed. He makes his way over to Jinyoung and wraps the smaller boy in his arms, kissing him on the cheek. He looks so good in the morning. How could anyone look that good right out of bed. His black locks ruffled around slightly, eyes lazy and body very very naked. He’ll never get enough of seeing those tattoos inked everywhere on his body. Jinyoung tries to push back his dirty thoughts for a bit though because he feels so happy and warm in Jaebum’s arms. This feels more like home than his actual home.

 

“Home….FUCK!” Jinyoung finally realizes he was suppose to head home after seeing Jaebum but he made one silly decision and got drunk. Even though that one reckless decision resulted in the best night of his life.

 

“Yeah you were saying you had a dinner to attend but couldn't remember your address?” Jinyoung groans knowing he's made a huge, no matter how blissful, mistake and his dad is probably thinking of 101 ways to kill him at this very moment. He's never just not went home before let alone ditched a company dinner without notice.

 

Jinyoung reluctantly unwraps himself from Jaebum’s arms and heads to the bathroom to hurry and clean himself up. The shower with Jaebum will have to wait another time. He needs to get home fast.

 

“I should probably get you home huh?” Jaebum sighs as he enters the bathroom where Jinyoung is quickly washing up. “Yeah. I'm sorry hyung.” Jinyoung smiles weakly and presses a chaste kiss on against Jaebum’s lips.

 

“Let me go find you something to wear. I ruined your shirt.” and with that Jaebum disappears into the room and returns with a pair of black sweats and a hoodie. Jinyoung slips into the two clothing items quickly. He feels warm and fuzzy knowing he's wearing the older man's clothes, although they're a little big on his smaller frame especially the hoodie. But he doesn’t care because it smells of cherries and wood just like Jaebum.

 

They both get ready and head out to Jaebum's car with not much words shared between them during the car ride. Jinyoung is too on edge to even think about anything else but what will meet him when he returns home. The anticipation making him not want return at all and just disappear like he's always wished to do.

 

But he can't. He's too responsible, too afraid to disappoint anyone, too afraid of being anything less than impeccable. He needs to return to reality. And no matter how much he wishes Jaebum was his reality, he just isn't. He isn’t home.

  
  


Jinyoung tenses up even more as they arrive in front of his doorstep. Jaebum's car wheels crushing the gravel, coming to a complete halt.

 

“Will everything be ok Jinyoung-ah?” Jaebum’s voice is filled with worry and Jinyoung feels bad because he hasn't been saying anything. He's never seen such a look on his face and it makes his heart flutter that he already worries about him so much.

 

“Yeah. It should be. I'll call you later ok?” Jinyoung tries to smile but by the look on Jaebum's face he knows he isn't doing a good job at stopping him from worrying. Jaebum reaches over and kisses Jinyoung his forehead, he can feel the metal of his snake bites pressing coolly against his skin, and now he doesn’t want to get out of the car. But he has to.

 

“Ok. Call me. Don’t just say you will and then forget.” Jinyoung giggles and nods before getting out of the car. He waves back at Jaebum who is still watching him as he enters the house. Jinyoung closes the door softly behind him and steps all the way inside. One the servants greets him at the stairs and asks if he needs anything. Jinyoung shakes his head and hesitantly asks if is father is in even though he knows that he is. It's a Saturday morning and he usually spends his Saturdays away from the office.

 

“He’s actually been waiting for you in his study. You should go quickly.” Jinyoung sighs and nods. He makes his way up the stairs and down the hall to his father’s study. “Jinyoung-ah where were you!?” he turns around to see his mother leaving her room. He was trying not to wake her for this very reason.

 

“I….I ended up falling asleep at a friend’s. I’m sorry mom. I should have called.” Jinyoung wasn’t exactly lying. He did fall asleep at a “friend’s” house he was just leaving out some key facts like how only ended up there because he got drunk off of a few beers and his friend was really kind of his boyfriend now. His mother lets out a sigh of relief and Jinyoung feels bad because he knows she was worried sick about him. He should have called. He would have.

 

“Jinyoung..Don’t ever do that again ok?” his mother cups his faces and gives him a warm smile. She’s always been easy on him. No matter what he does Jinyoung feels like his mother will accept him and move on. Its his father that it takes some working on. “I won’t. I’m sorry.” he whispers.

 

“Your father. He’s very upset. I tried to talk to him but..You know how he can be.” she starts, smiling weakly. Jinyoung nods in acknowledgement, “I’m gonna go talk to him now.” he starts to turn around but is stopped by his mother holding onto his arm.

 

“Who’s clothes are these?” she asks curiously pulling at the sleeves and letting out a smile laugh when she sees the blush on Jinyoung’s face. “Uhh my friend’s...I..I washed there this morning and didn’t have any clothes.” he says and quickly escapes down the hall before the conversation gets anymore awkward.

 

Jinyoung arrives at his father’s study and takes a deep breath before opening the door. His father is sitting in his favorite corner of the room reading a book as he sits in his favorite chair. Jinyoung remembers playing a lot in this room as a kid, running around his father’s chair as he read. Back then when everything between them was so warm, inviting, and easy.

 

“Dad...I’m..I’m so..” Jinyoung is stopped mid-sentence as his father acknowledges his presence, lifting his hand in the air with a silencing motion. His eyes are hard and clearly filled with anger, disappointment and sternness. Jinyoung knows there’s no getting out of this one. He figured maybe because this has never happened his father would go easy on him but seeing this look on his face, he knows this will be the worst.

 

“Jinyoung. I am very disappointed.” he starts, Jinyoung’s eyes dropping to the floor under his hard glare. He tenses up as his father makes his way over him. But what happens next Jinyoung didn’t quite expect. He doesn’t even register what happened until he feels the sting on his cheek. His father has never hit him before so he’s a little more than stunned.

 

“Da...Dad. I…”

 

“Shut up. You skipped a company dinner. A very important one. And for what?” he can feel the iciness of his father’s words in his bones. Jinyoung can’t bring himself to look up from the floor, scared to find out what his eyes will be met with. Frankly a little scared to get hit again.

 

“A man. You’re sleeping around with a delinquent. You’re such a disgrace. When did you become so irresponsible, so reckless Jinyoung!?” His father yells, his voice booming throughout the room. Jinyoung should have known that his father would find out where he was instead of the dinner. He always knows. He knows everything.

 

Jinyoung can feel the tears prickling in the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall. He’s being punished so harshly for something he has never done before, something he probably would have never even thought about doing had he not met Jaebum, had he not been betted to get a tattoo by Mark. Yet even as he’s being cursed at he’s wishing he was back in Jaebum’s arms where everything feels warm, where he can fall apart, where he doesn’t have to pretend.

 

And it's then that something snaps in Jinyoung. He turns and starts for the door. “Where do you think you’re going. I’m not finished talking with you!!” His father follows him across the room and Jinyoung turns around to meet him.

 

“You call this talking!? I’ve been nothing but a good son to you. I do everything you ask me to do even if it means not being happy! I miss one stupid dinner and you hit me!? Were you even worried about me!? I’m so tired of this!!” Jinyoung can feel the tears streaming down his face as he stalks out of the room and past his mother, who’s wearing a worried look. He feels a tinge of guilt towards his mother but he just can’t take it anymore, he needs this, he needs to get away.

 

“Jinyoung-ah!!” he can hear his mother yelling after him as he storms out of the house.

  
  


Jaebum is sitting on the floor petting Nora as he waits for Jinyoung’s call. He’s been worried ever since dropping him off home. He knows something is wrong but he also knows Jinyoung isn’t quite ready to tell him exactly how serious it may be. When he’s ready he will or at least Jaebum hopes Jinyoung trusts him enough. He did open up a little on their date and Jaebum felt bad for the kid for having to live with so many expectations at such a young age.

 

He’s brought out of his thoughts when the doorbell rings throughout his apartment, startling Nora a bit. Jaebum gets up with a sigh. He wonders who could be at his door, it's still pretty early in the morning for visitors even though Jackson has appeared at his doorstep a few times this early before after getting into an argument with Mark.

 

“Who is it?” Jaebum asks through the door.

 

“Hyung.” the whimper is undeniable and Jaebum immediately pulls the door open. Jinyoung is standing there, tears streaming down his face onto the hoodie he gave him just a few hours ago. Jaebum instinctively pulls Jinyoung into his arms.

 

“Jinyoung-ah…”

 

He pulls him inside and brings him down onto the couch. Jinyoung snuggles into his chest and continues to cry. Jaebum wants to ask Jinyoung what happened but he also wants to give him some time to calm down. Besides he’s already pretty sure of what happened when Jinyoung got home earlier.

 

“Hyung….I’m sorry but can I stay with you for a bit?” Jinyoung whimpers through his tears, he tries to wipe some away with his sweater-paws as he looks up at Jaebum. But Jaebum suddenly feel furious as he looks down and notices the red mark on the younger’s cheek. He doesn’t like seeing Jinyoung so upset and crying like this but he feels his anger boiling over the edge seeing the mark.

 

“Of course Jinyoungie.” Jaebum wraps his arms tighter around the younger boy and settles his face into his hair. He breathes in the cherry scented shampoo from his own bathroom. “Jaebum...My dad…” Jinyoung starts as he’s finally calming down a little.

 

“Its ok. You don’t have to talk about it right now if you don’t want to kid.” And frankly the older doesn’t want to know if it was Jinyoung’s father who had hit him just yet. He smiles down at Jinyoung and he smiles weakly back up at Jaebum. Nora jumps up and rubs against Jinyoung causing him to chuckle a bit. Jaebum lets a small laugh at Nora trying to comfort the younger boy.

 

“Thanks you two.”

  
  


They stay like that for what seems like hours, laying down on the couch, wrapped up in each other. Jinyoung eventually telling Jaebum everything that happened when he got home. He feels so safe with Jaebum, safe enough to tell him everything that’s been going on in his head. The thoughts of wanting to escape, to run away and never look back and Jaebum just listened again, just like on their date. Jinyoung has never felt this way with anyone else before. Not even with Mark. Its different with Jaebum. It's strange, they’re so different yet fit together so well like two lost puzzle pieces finally finding each other.

 

“I told you, Jinyoung you don’t have to go back.” Jaebum finally whispers in his ear as he plays with Jinyoung’s hair. Jinyoung looks up into his eyes and the world feels like it's stopped just for him. Jaebum’s lazy yet sincere gaze sending his heart aflutter. And he thinks maybe he won’t go back.

 

Park Jinyoung is seventeen when he falls in love with Im Jaebum. He’s seventeen when he realizes it's ok to fall apart and maybe home isn’t always where you’re born. Sometimes it's in the warmth of someone or something brought to you by fate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it T^T. I think this will be a series too. I dunno yet. Jinyoungie can't just run away with his new boyfriend right? I mean I would if my dad was an ass lol.

**Author's Note:**

> So is Jinyoung going to ditch the dinner or.....Heh. What do yall think? 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
